Weak
by StriderSis
Summary: Nitori is used to being bullied, most of the time he is able to go to the nurses' office and continue his life. But this time it's a little different from others.


**Edited by my awesome friend and beta reader tumblr user hooblas. (thanks bro *double pistols and a wink*)**

"You're so fucking weak! I'm surprised you haven't been kicked out of the swim team yet!" The dark haired boy brought down his foot onto the boy on the floor again.

Nitori took the hit like he had taken all of the ones before, with no resistance. It was almost a routine for him to be beaten up during the week. The bearings were never too bad, and he usually forgot about it quickly. However, this time it was different. He could feel the sting of every new hit in his stomach. His mouth bled and his head hurt from previous blows he had received from the gang of boys surrounding him.

"What a weakling, he can't even take a beating!" The second year student took Nitori from the collar of his shirt and pushed him against the wall. "What is it Nitori? Aren't you going to call for help from your senpai." The student smiled evilly as he threw a punch into Nitori's stomach causing the boy to cough and spit blood from his mouth onto the shoes of one of his oppressors.

"Ugh are you stupid? These shoes are new!" The tall guy dropped Nitori onto the ground again and began kicking him. The other student joined him, shouting insults and kicking Nitori in his chest and back.

Nitori could tell that this time it was different. The pain that he felt wasn't normal. He could feel the sting of broken ribs and the warmth of his bloody nose.

Moving hurt, breathing hurt, swallowing hurt; everything hurt for Nitori. He closed his eyes, taking the hits without attempting to defend himself. He thought of anywhere else but where he was but his mind could only concentrate on the shouts of the other students.

"Weak!"

"Stupid!"

"Useless!"

"You deserve to die!"

And maybe he did. So many times this had happened to Nitori that he had begun to believe what the others told him.

He _was _weak; he was one of the weakest swimmers in the team.

He _was _stupid; his average grade was nothing special, yet he had difficulty with his studies.

He _was_ useless; every time he attempted to do anything he would just make the situation worse.

He definitely deserved to die; there was no place for him in that world, nothing he could do to contribute to society. He was nothing but a waste of space.

Nitori had been so concerned about his own thoughts that he barely noticed the lack of sharp stings that he felt whenever a new hit landed on him. Surprised by the sudden cease of fire he opened his eyes to reveal the new situation.

He saw a tall figure, well built and strong holding one of his abused off the ground by his collar.

"I'm gonna fucking tear you to pieces you fucking piece of shit." Rin looked furious, madder than Nitori had ever seen. He saw deep hatred and a lust for destruction within the red eyes. As he tried to call out to the elder he felt himself falling into darkness. Unable to stop the situation, he passed out.

Rin held the younger kid up with only one hand. Angered boiled inside of him and blinded him from logical thoughts. He knew deep down inside a threat would be enough to scare the kid away from his boyfriend but he wanted more than that. He wanted revenge.

He dropped the small boy and kept him under his shadow. He lifted his foot and forcefully brought it down to the kid's face, breaking his nose.

"I'm not done," he said, bending down and throwing punches at the defenseless other who cried out for help. "Don't you ever fucking come near him again." For every word he spoke Rin brought down a stronger punch. "I'm going to break you into a thousand fucking pieces. I'm gonna fuck you up so bad not even your mom will recognize you!"

Rin kept his eyes on the now crying student who was begging for mercy. "Do you enjoy seeing others in pain? Because I'll tell you something, I sure do." Rin stood up again and continued beating the boy on the floor. He kicked and punched feeling the soft flesh under his hits.

Deep inside he knew he had to stop but he had lost control and he wasn't going to stop until he was satisfied, until he had revenge for what they had done to Nitori.

Suddenly someone grabbed him from behind and pulled him away. Rin resisted, throwing punches and kicks wherever he could without success.

"Matsuoka calm down! CALM DOWN!" Rin recognized that voice. It was Mikoshiba; the captain of the swim team must have seen the situation and had run to help. Others were joining them. Some surrounded Nitori while other surrounded the other student who Rin had been beating.

"Let me go!" Rin used his whole body to try to run and beat the boy even more but several other boys joined Mikoshiba and he was unable to get rid of them.

"Matsuoka that's enough, stop worrying about that idiot and worry about Nitori!" Upon hearing those words Rin stopped resisting and looked over to the other body on the ground.

"Ai…" He whispered his lover's name and immediately began resisting again, this time in order to join the broken boy on the floor.

Everyone looked to the oncoming ambulances as they approached the scene. Rin felt Mikoshiba's arms relax and he quickly ran to Nitori's side.

The emergency workers were already setting him on the ambulance when he hopped into the vehicle and took Nitori's hand into his own.

"Who are you?" One of the workers asked clearly waiting for a straightforward answer.

"I-I'm his boyfriend." The doors of the ambulance closed and the vehicle began moving fast. The two men began plugging things onto Nitori and feeling his body in able to determine his state. An IV was quickly put into Nitori's arm as Rin watched while holding the other weak hand on his own.

**Request are not being taken. You can wait for a while and then submit your request in the appropriate format in the submit box in my tumblr. (nitoriheichou)**


End file.
